Iron Lad
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: Prologue about Iron Lad prior to his days as a Young Avenger. Alternate from comic.


Iron Lad

NOTE: I wrote this a while ago for a contest. It was only intended to be an overview of a limited series so it's pretty short. I did the best I could to add some details to it before posting it here. Hope you still enjoy it.

*_Prologue_* In the year 3016 A.D. the super-human population has decreased drasticlly along with the super-criminal population. Earth has managed to come to a world peace of some sort and has established inter-galactic alliances with a number of planets. On occasion Earth is attacked by an alien or a super-human in which case the only superhero team Earth has at this point, The Avengers, take the job. The Avengers of the 31st century consists of- Iron Lad, Aracnid, Elementress, and Bio-Hazard. Their identities are publicly known.

*_Baxter Building_* Kang(Iron Lad) is working on a psychokinetic armor but he can't seem to get it to work. The armor does not respond properly to his thoughts. Jason(Aracnid) walks into the room to see if Kang's making progress and sees he isn't. After a brief conversation Jason tells Kang he plans on asking Kristin(Elementress), his girlfriend of 3 years to marry him. Kang tells him congratulations, Jason replies with "Save it until she says yes. I don't wanna jinx it." Suddenly a holographic screen appears in front of Kang showing a live video feed of a restaraunt being attacked by a slightly overweight super-human. He has tusks, and a green and yellow battle suit. He's throwing things around in the restraraunt: chairs, tables, plants, cars from outside, etc.

Kang asks, "Who's turn is it to take care of this guy?"

Jason replies with, "Yours."

Kang sighs and says, "I'll be back in 10 minutes"

Kang changes into another suit of armor. It's not psychokinetic but it is very advanced compared to Iron Man's Extremis armor. It has near infinite storage for things such as water(for putting out fires). The suit can also produce strong energy blasts from the palms. It is extremely light, almost like a second skin but metal.

Iron Lad gets to the restaraunt that Boar is terrorizing and begins his job by taunting him "What's wrong Boar? Someone take the last dumpling on you again?" This makes Boar enraged and causes him to search for something to throw at Iron Lad. Iron Lad shakes his head in pitty seeing his enemy not having any way to react against him. "Okay Boar, you know the drill," Iron Lad tells him before shooting with energy blasts to knock him out. Iron Lad then uses an electromagnetic field function in his suit to pick up the tables, chairs and cars that Boar was throwing around to replace them in their original positions as though nothing has happened. Then Iron Lad repairs uses another electromagnetic field to lift the pieces of the wall that Boar destroyed and starts to weld them together with a precision laser in the fingers of his armor. Soon after there is a crowd of citizens cheering for Iron Lad.

Iron Lad taps a button on his helmet and started to track down more small crimes going on. He found out that purse snatcher was about a block away so he flew off to stop him. He hits a button on his palm and blasts the cement ahead of the crook. The cement's chemical structure is re-arranged and it becomes a sticky glue like substance that traps the crook. He grabs the purse and returns it to the girl it was stolen for.

Before Iron Lad flew off he noticed that girl was rather attractive so he stopped and stared for a little bit before introducing himself. The girl's name is Vivianna, she had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes(looks similar to Cassie Lang). Iron Lad pulls off his helmet and starts to talk to her, babbling and sound rather stupid because he really likes her. He finally asks her to go on a date with him and she agrees. They plan for the date to be at 8.

Iron Lad flies back to the Baxter Building as happy as could be(along the way he helps a kid get his cat out of a tree). He tells Shingo(Bio-Hazard), Kristin, and Jason the news of his date. Jason and Kristin have good news of their own: they're engaged. Kang goes back to working on his psychokinetic armor to see if he get some new success. Jason walks in asks "Dude, why do you even work on this armor? The armor you're using doesn't need any upgrades."

Kang explains with "Yeah but a psychokinetic armor would be a huge improvement. I would have an endless supply of whatever I need. The armor would literally react to my thoughts. It would be perfect. Just imagine the possibilities! I could-"

"Just don't bore your date with the details," Jason tells Kang before leaving.

While Kang is on his date Vivianna is completely fascinated with him but in California the rest of his team is facing the Gemini Twins. Nicole(one twin) says "Where's your friend Iron Lad? He couldn't out to play?" Natalie(the other) follows up with "It's a shame because now you guys are going to lose today." The battle between the Avengers and the Gemini Twins begins. Bio-Hazard and Aracnid are fighting Natalie while Elementress is fighting Nicole. They have trouble handling the twins. At one point Bio-Hazard doubles over because he starts to lose focus. When he loses focus his control over the symbiote it starts to take him over and gives him an urge to kill. Aracnid and Elementress work to fight the twins and protect Bio-Hazard at the same time but have trouble. Finally the two manage to take out the twins(Aracnid in his Man-Spider form). They return back to the Baxter Building. Bio-Hazard goes to his room and begins to meditate to regain his focus. Whenever he fought against the Gemini Twins he couldn't keep his focus because he found their rhymes annoying so he always had to deal with regaining his focus afterwards.

After a week of no super-villain activity the peace is broken when an alien lands in the city. The alien(Levianth) is a huge bulking beast, about 70 feet tall and is angry. Levianth immediately starts to wreck havoc on the city giving the Avengers only seconds to change into their costumes. The team rushes out to face the creature and see how large it really is. The Avengers get to work to find a way to take down the monster before it destroys all of the city. Elementress creates a downpour then starts to hurl huge lightning bolts at it. They don't affect Levianth. Bio-Hazard and Aracnid(Man-Spider) are clinging to the side of the Baxter Building while strategizing. Elementress and Iron Lad are flying around attacking Levianth in hopes of striking a weak point. Aracnid and Bio-Hazard swing into the Levianth's eyes and cause it to scream out in pain. The two use this opportunity to swing inside the monster's nostrils and start to take down it down from the inside. The fight didn't get any easier though, Elementress and Iron Lad had to worry about civillains and still fight the creature while Bio-Hazard and Aracnid looked around its body for a weak point. They search the body for some sort of vital organ they could take down but instead find what seems to be some sort of anti-bodies in the creature. Bio-Hazard and Aracnid now fight the anti-bodies that are inside the creature. After becoming entirely surrounded Bio-Hazard and Aracnid decided to flee as fast as they could, they needed to get back to the outside before they were killed.

Meanwhile Iron Lad and Elementress were struggling with Levianth. Iron Lad's armor was starting to break and Elementress wasn't doing to well either. The two had tried to fight beast but every time they caused some damage it just recovered twice as strong. Bio-Hazard and Aracnid finally managed to get out of the monster through a nostril. The Avengers regroup on top of the half destroyed Baxter Building. "We can't beat that thing," Aracnid pointed out.

"Way to be positive fiancee," Elementress said sarcasticlly.

"Let's just try hitting it with everything we got," Iron Lad suggested.

Bio-Hazard drew a sword from his leg, Elementress's eyes turned fire red, Iron Lad tapped a few buttons(ones that still worked) on his wrist, and Aracnid resumed his Man-Spider form. Elementress and Iron Lad flew towards Levianth and Bio-Hazard and Arancid swung towards it. Elementress started to use some fire blasts while Iron Lad used plasma blasts. Plasma blasts were definately his most risky move. For starters if he made them too big they could gain their own gravitational pull and start to suck up everything around it until it becomes a star, and the Earth happens to fall under the "everything around it" category. Another problem was it drained a lot of energy out of Iron Lad's suit. Bio-Hazard was slicing away at monster's face, specificlly at the eyes. Tentacles from his body were also whipping at Levianth. Aracnid bit into a vein on its forehead and injected poison into its bloodstream. Then he started to pound away at the monster.

Levianth wasn't planning to be taken down easily. Even with the poison starting to get around in its bloodstream and slowly start to kill it the beast still had some fight left in it. First it attempted to remove Bio-Hazard and Aracnid from itself. They both jumped off before it could but Bio-Hazard accidently jumped into the way of Elementress's fire. Bio-Hazard screamed in pain as the fire kills off his symbiote and starts to fall to the ground. Elementress flies down to try and same Shingo but Levianth anticipates this and punches Elementress down to the ground, killing her and Shingo. Levianth roars in triumph.

"Bastard!" Aracnid screams at it before he zips a webline right at it to attack it. He doesn't bother thinking, his fiancee and one of his best friends were killed right before his eyes.

"Aracnid! Wait!" Iron Lad yelled. Levianth grabs Aracnid and crushes his in his hand before tearing him in two, something Aracnid couldn't be regenerating from. "No!" Iron Lad screamed. Things get worse, Iron Lad's armor loses the rest of its power and Iron Lad starts plummetting to the ground and his death. Before he hits bottom he is caught [by Kang The Conqueror]. Kang[The Conqueror] makes quick work of the monster and lets Aracnid's poison do the rest. Kang then replaces Iron Lad's battery dead armor with a psychokinetic armor. Then they start to talk, Kang tries to convince his younger self to join him to do evil but Iron Lad, he knows he can't fight Kang alone so he goes back to the 21st century to get help from the original Avengers who fought Kang. When Kang explains how his world is like he lies about how met Kang and never mentions his Avengers and the painful memories or his teammates being killed.


End file.
